Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?
by searching4u
Summary: Song-Fic in parts...but Draco might have changed and how does Hermione feel? After a great summer and a Head Girl badge, what more could she want? Maybe love? in someone new? rating for language and later stuff :D hehehe
1. Wouldn't it be good

**Disclaimer: "I don't own Harry Potter" "Neither do I" "J.K. Rowling does" "Yes she does, not you Kay" "Yes I know" Sorry talking to myself again.**  
  
_A/N:_ should I go on? O well let me know if you have any ideas or comments. :-D o! and this song belongs to Fefe Dobson "Take me Away" Its in the **_this stuff. _**  
  
**_Chapter 1: wouldn't it be good?_**  
  
'Finally,' Hermione thought to herself, ' It's the 7th year! Can't wait to see Harry and Ron!' Hermione was waiting at platform 9 and ¾ for Harry and Ron to show up after a great summer. She hadn't seen them at Diagon Alley since she was on vacation in muggle Italy with her parents. She was looking around when all of a sudden someone bumped into her. He had nice long blonde hair and entrancing eyes. 'And a great BOD,' Hermione thought. Then she realized who she was thinking about, "MALFOY?!" "Granger...what do you want you filth," Draco looked her up and down, ' she definitely has changed...but in a VERY good way...' he thought. "Uhh...well...you bumped into me in the first place!" "Yea... sorry about that one." ' WHAT?! WAIT?! Did he...he didn't...Malfoy...apologized?! Wow maybe he's changed...' Hermione thought. "It's okay," Hermione whispered. He was so close to her... _**I...was waiting all my life to know you (All about you) And now...I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue (I'm all about you)**_ "HERMIONE," Hermione heard in the distance...it sounded like Ron but she couldn't think right now, she was lost in Draco's eyes, "HERMIONE...DO YOU HEAR ME?!" It was louder this time. Draco broke the gaze. Hermione turned around, She was right it was Ron. He seemed to still be growing taller and taller and his hair just seemed to keep getting redder every year. "Hey Ron," Hermione hugged him, "how was your summer? And where the bloody hell is Harry?" "I don't know 'Mione he should be here, he got kicked out finally and he moved into the Leaky Cauldron so he should be around here somewhere...." Ron started looking around him. Then Hermione felt something...or more like someone's hand... on her butt. She turned around expecting Harry...but it was Draco, she had forgotten he was still there. He leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "Nice butt mudblood...I hope I'll get to see more of it," He flashed his gold Head Boy badge and taping her Head Girl badge he added, "See ya on the train." With that he turned and stepped onto the train.  
  
**_And in our minds, it comes so easily But there's a feeling coming over me I want to show you,  
_  
**"What the hell did he want," Ron asked Hermione, she could feel the loathe in his voice. "Me," she said under her breath. "What was that?" "Uh... he was wondering if I were Head Girl and I was..." "REALLY?!" Ron kept on rambling while Hermione couldn't stop rewinding that moment in her head. It was like a nonstop movie but it was the best part over and over again. Hearing his words ringing in her ears. _**But there's nowhere we can really be free Everybody's watchin' **_Finally Harry showed up and they boarded the train. Harry and Ron found a compartment with Neville, Ginny and Luna while Hermione went to the front to the Heads Compartment. She opened the door to find Draco sitting there reading a Quidditch magazine. He looked up at her when she walked in, She was about to speak when McGonagall walked in and told her to sit. It was a long speech that neither Hermione nor Draco listened to. Hermione usually listened but Draco's words were taking over her head. She wanted to touch him and kiss him. But it was so weird...her enemy for six years and now she feels this way. But there was something inside that kept saying this was right...even though Hermione's head kept saying Harry...Ron...what will they...Well fuck them...I'm going with my heart, hopefully he's changed. Maybe Draco will feel the same way about me, Hermione pondered. On the other side of the compartment Draco was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
**_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together_**  
  
A/N: I'm updating soon...hopefully. And maybe longer...haha his one was short...hehehe I'm evil. byebye now... ;-) 


	2. Snogging fun

Disclaimer: "GUESS WHAT?" "What DO YOU WANT?" "You don't own Harry Potter, Kay!" "Yes I bloody know that self." "But don't you wish you owned Draco?" "HELL YES"  
  
A/N: "She's fucked I'm ready and the bloody show must go on..." from CAMP...  
  
Chapter 2: Snogging fun  
  
After McGonagall left Draco and Hermione sat in silence until Draco spoke up, "Hermione..." "Yes," Hermione looked up into his eyes "Uhh I wanted to ask you...if you could...umm...forgive me?" "For?" "Everything! I have made so many mistakes in my life," he started coming closer to Hermione,  
"And now that my father is gone I want to re-try everything. And that includes you Hermione." He stopped they were inches away, "Yes Draco, I forgive you," Hermione said, she leaned in and they're lips met.

* * *

His hard and cold exterior that he had shown for the past six years suddenly melted and was warm. Hermione was surprised she had never felt this way about anyone...ever. And now the person she would least except was there for her. Suddenly Draco pulled back and lay back against the seat casually. Hermione was utterly confused now, when the door burst open. It was Ron and Harry. "HEY HERMIONE," they said together. "And who do we have here? Ferret? Still looking the same as always," Harry sneered at Draco, eyes narrowing. Hermione sighed; she wanted them out of here so Draco and her could keep snogging. Ron and Harry continued to shoot insults at Draco and visa versa. _**Take me away, Take me far away from here**_

* * *

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST BE QUIET," Hermione finally snapped, she couldn't stand any more arguments, "AND GET OUT, I have to change now." Hermione tried to calm herself down. Harry, Ron and Draco looked at her in amazement not moving. "This week would be nice, please," Hermione pleaded she was starting to get a headache. They finally all stalked out silently. She was so excited about her last year at Hogwarts and now it was going crazy. She might have feelings for Mal....Draco in a record time of three hours, who was Head Boy with her. She started to change into her uniform and robes. She was thinking about sharing a room with Draco...OY! That will be fun, Hermione thought. 'But how can I feel this way? Does he even know me now? I wonder if it's a joke,' Hermione thought while getting off the train.

* * *

She ran over to the carriages it was raining pretty hard now, she stepped into the closest one and was helped up with a soft delicate hand. She jumped inside and sat down, "WOW, can you believe it? This much rain and it's just the beginning of the year! We don't usually get--" Hermione had stopped talking she felt someone's lips on her's, soft and warm. It made Hermione tingle all over her cold body. _**I will run with you Don't be afraid**_ She pushed back and looked up into the deep blue eyes, it was Draco. "How did you get," Hermione started. "This is for the Head Boy and Girl isn't it," Draco said sarcastically. Hermione laughed, "Well this is snog session number two." "I think you mean three," Draco whispered sweetly and then kissing her passionately, Hermione kissed him back. Draco was getting tried of just kissing, he slowly sneaked his tongue into her mouth and she responded quickly. She wished that no one would see them, and they could always be together. With nobody judging them or caring about what they were doing. Just Her and Draco, Alone. _**Navigate and I will steer Into the sun, we will**_ _**run**_ Hermione wished they could run forever with Draco away from everyone else. Draco wanted her and Hermione wanted him. They both wished that the carriage door didn't open right as Draco's hand was slipping up her shirt. _**Then nothing ever as it seems to be  
When a dream collides with our reality**_

* * *

A/N: WOW GUYS! this is so fun...should i go on? or what should I do? I want some fucking ideas or reviews...hehehe I'm still insane as always..And me too.But okay sorry to leave you hanging..guess you will just have to keep reading ;-) hehehe Kay 


	3. AN: not chapter sorry

A/N: no chappie sorry: ok if you don't my language...TOO BAD it's what I like to say and I have the freedom to say it...so yeah deal with it. :D Cals- thanks for the info I will prob. Make them fight I'll make it better...it's really bad right about now, kind of blocked but I'll try to think today and tomorrow. HAHA. But if you want to give my any ideas...please tell me. :P thanks. I know it's kind of fast it's like a rush of emotions for everyone right now. Hermione wants to be loved, Draco's there, he apologized...maybe things will change. Yes Calla FIGHT TIME LOL. Later guys sorry this isn't another chapter, and sorry if I offended you by my language, I hang out with too many bad girls. Jk haha. Later Kit 


	4. Surprises galore

Disclaimer: "I'm back again!"

"Really? What...a...surprise..."

"Hehe, glad to see you J.K. ROWLING!!"

"WTF? I AM NOT I REPEAT NOT J.K. ROWLING HOW MANY BLOODY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!?!?!?"

"Hmmm ... Once more?"

"Fine...I'm not J.K.R. because I am not talented like her, I'm not British...damn...and I SADLY don't own, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, DRACO ...gosh this is making me sad."

"What about the rest?"

"O yea I don't own them either...but here my CHAPTER THREE!"  
  
AFTER A SHORT...A/N: ok today is... 6/17/04 Thursday night at 9:23 pm. I just packed all my stuff for CAMP DON LEE, which I leave to for 2 weeks on Sunday. I won't be here Saturday because I have to go to the lake then fucking baby-sit for 6 hours...grrr! O well MONEY! HELL YES lol. But I won't be able to update... for uhh A LONG TIME Lol. But so you're going to have to live. Which I know you will b/c I suck at writing anyways. And YES CALLA A FIGHT IS IN THE PROSESS! Hehehe...I'm so evil. Lmao. Ok but anyways I can't think of a title for this one...any ideas? Tell me please. Hehe and I was thinking about adding a character gimme some ideas and a detailed thingy about you're character. OR I can just make like a me-like-character and I can have DRACO.... I MEAN gimme some Ideas. PLEASE...thanks chicos and chicas. And you better have a nice day :-D mmmm cherry. Almond for you Calla for helping me!   
  
Chapter Three: Surprises galore.  
  
Ron and Harry were on the castle in a carriage with Ginny, Lavender, and Neville. Harry and Ginny were finally together and were sitting close together in one corner of the carriage holding hands. Ron was sitting nervous thinking of whether to hold Lavender's hand or not to. He had a crush on her since 5th year and there were rumors of her liking him, but neither were brave enough to admit it. Then there was Neville, sitting alone with no one to love him. It was dead quiet except for the occasional giggles from Ginny. Ron was feeling even more uncomfortable, "So, where's Hermione," he asked.

"HUH? O, probably in the Head's carriage," Harry said then turned back to tickling Ginny. "With Malfoy, all alone?"

"YES RON...wait, that's not good," the carriage suddenly stopped they had finally reached the castle, "Let's go check on them, just to make sure Malfoy's not pulling any funny stuff."

"Yea," said Ron proudly, "Uh, Harry and I will go and you three can go on up to the Sorting." "Okay," Ginny, Neville, and Lavender said a little disappointed and started up to the castle.

* * *

Ron and Harry started looking around at the carriages, " They are probably the last one," Harry said. They ran over to the last carriage and burst into it looking dead on to Hermione making out with MALFOY. ' What the hell is up her shirt? IS THAT...MALFOY!' Harry thought but the last word slipped, and Harry yelled. Hermione turned and saw Harry and Ron staring at them, she did the first thing that came to her mind, and she turned to Draco, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU BLOODY BASTARD," Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ANYONE CAN'T YOU? WELL YOU CAN'T GET ME THAT EASILY, YOU PRAT!" She slapped Draco as hard as she could and then walked past Harry and Ron who were looking furious. Harry stepped into the carriage slowly trying with all his might to not jump on Draco who was clutching his cheek in agony. "If you lay one more hand on her I swear to," Harry started.

"HARRY come on he's not worth our time and we have to hurry," Hermione said having to drag him and Ron out and into the castle. They walked up to the castle and took a seat in the Great Hall. Hermione didn't even look back once to check if Draco was there or even ok. ' Maybe she's playing it off, she's a good actor but damnit that HURT, o well love hurts sometimes, I'll talk to her later,' Draco thought while eating, watching Hermione all through dinner. Finally the feast was over and everyone was stuffed and tired. Hermione took out her map to find her common room, Hermione had to share with Draco, but luckily they had their own bathrooms and bedrooms. She walked out of the Great Hall with all the other students fleeing out the doors. Draco was a few feet behind her, he didn't want to make his presence noticeable yet, 'not yet,' Draco thought. Then they finally reached the door and Hermione said the password, "Goblet of Fire" and they walked inside. Hermione still didn't notice Draco because of the chaos in the halls until she walked into the common room and felt someone push her into the wall...

* * *

AH ALMONDS...guess you have to wait for lets see...TWO WEEKS. Lol bye-bye thanks for the reviews I like them a lot. I love people who say stuff. Good or bad. Hehe An Almond to each of my reviewers. : -D 


End file.
